What Goes Around
by FanWriterWV
Summary: Another crossover idea of mine: Stargate SG1 meets the Planet of the Apes!


What Goes Around...A Stargate SG 1-Planet of the Apes Crossover

"Sam, what's going on/Sam, what's going…" The word "On" had barely come out of Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell's mouth as he came out of the wormhole and landed face-first on the ground.

Sam helped him stand up. "Like I was saying," Mitchell wryly said, "What the hell is going on?" He rubbed the back of his head. They were indoors somewhere, in a room that looked oddly familiar.

"I'm not sure," Colonel Samantha Carter replied. "One minute we were on our way back from Chulak, and the next, we hit some kind of a distortion…"

"Yeah, I noticed." Mitchell winced. "Daniel? Teal'c? You guys OK?"

Dr. Jackson stepped forward out of the shadows. "Aside from that rough landing, I think I'm in one piece, yeah."

"I am uninjured as well," the Jaffa added. He looked at their new surroundings. "I am unfamiliar with this location."

"Well, here's the DHD," Sam said as she shined her flashlight on it. "Wherever we are, it seems to be running on emergency power. It seems to have been abandoned for a long time. From the looks of things, I'd say it was left behind in a hurry."

"Why do you say that?" Jackson asked. He moved ahead of the others and looked at the walls. They were in an underground chamber that was slightly smaller than the Gate Room. But it looked very similar. The floor was made of concrete and the walls were made out of steel.

"The power has been left running all this time, which means that they didn't have time to shut it off when they left." Sam frowned as she studied one of the nearby walls. "In fact, if I can find the equivalent of a light switch…" Her voice paused and then the lights came on, causing the others to momentarily blink. "Found it!" Sam called. Then her voice changed as she added, "Oh, my God…"

"What?" Mitchell and the others rushed to join her. When Mitchell saw what she was looking at, he said, "Oh, crap."

"We are on Earth after all," Teal'c said.

"Yeah," Jackson replied. "But…we're a long way from where we're supposed to be-or rather, when."

The wall they were looking at had a very recognizable symbol on it. It had become faded and worn with the passage of time, but the words on the seal were clear.

UNITED STATES AIR FORCE EASTERN COMMAND, it read. NEW YORK CITY EMERGENCY SGC COMMAND CENTER.

"We're in the future," Mitchell exclaimed. "How the hell did that happen?"

"The distortion must have done it," Sam said. "We've experienced this before. A massive solar flare once sent us back to 1969."

"Yeah, I read that report." Mitchell looked around. "So, how do we get back to our own time?"

"Perhaps we should attempt seeking assistance from the Asgard, by using the wormhole to journey to one of their protected worlds," Teal'c suggested.

Daniel shook his head. "I don't think that would help. Judging from the age of this installation, it looks like it's been abandoned for several hundred, maybe even thousands, of years."

"And any addresses in the DHD would be useless because of stellar drift," Sam interjected. "I'm sorry, but if we're going to find a way home it'll have to be from here."

"But we don't know what happened," Daniel objected. "The Earth could have been invaded by the Ori, or anything."

"Well, there's one way to find out." Mitchell looked meaningfully at Sam. "If I'm right, this place should be connected to the main SGC through an underground transport network, right?"

Sam nodded. "It was designed that way. It was originally built in the event of a nuclear war. Once I get us out of here, the transport tubes shouldn't be too far away."

With some work, Sam was able to get the command room's main blast door open. It had been shut for centuries and creaked with age as they slowly forced it open. Then they got their first look at the outside.

It was definitely an underground installation, similar to Cheyenne Mountain. Like the Gate, the underground tube shuttle that they discovered in the nearby tunnel was still capable of running on emergency power. "Solar energy batteries," Sam explained. "They would have been shielded in the event of an attack." She went over to a control panel. "This map shows the main line will be able to carry us all the way to Colorado. Once we get to Cheyenne Mountain, we can use its power reserves to simulate a solar flare and get us back home."

"Anything in here that can tell us just how far forward we've come, anyway?" Mitchell asked.

"Well…I think this does," Daniel's voice called. "I really think you guys should come here and see this."

Sam and Teal'c followed Mitchell through a collapsed section of wall. When they emerged out into the open, they all stared at what Jackson had discovered.

They were definitely in New York City. The ruins of Times Square lay buried under hundreds of feet of rock. But what Daniel was looking at were the stalagmites that rose up from the ground.

"Judging from the size of these, I'd say we're at least two thousand years, maybe more, into the future." He looked up at the city's ghostly remains.

"What could have caused such destruction?" Teal'c asked.

"It looks like a tsunami flooded the entire city," Sam said. Then she shook her head. "Do you guys hear something?"

"Yeah…it's like some kind of humming sound." Cameron raised his hands to the side of his head. "God, what is it…get it out of my head!"

"Colonel Mitchell!" Teal'c started forward, but suddenly halted as he cried out in pain.

"No!" Sam said. "It's telling me to…" she was grimacing in agony. "Got to…make it stop…everyone…back inside!"

"I can't," Daniel said through gritted teeth. "It's pulling me…forward…"

Then it stopped, as they all heard a voice from out of nowhere.

"All women and children take shelter. This is not a drill. The apes are here. May the blessings of the Almighty Bomb be upon you all."

"What the hell was that?" Mitchell asked. "It did say something about a bomb, didn't it?"

"And…apes?" Jackson added.

Before Sam or Teal'c could answer, they heard several gunshots coming from down the street.

"St. Patrick's Cathedral is down there, if I remember correctly," Mitchell said, his confusion replaced by a need for action. "Come on!"

They followed the sound of the guns until they fell silent. "Somebody's coming-a lot of them," Sam said. They took cover behind a half-buried bus that still had skeletons in it.

A group of humanoid figures rushed past them. "This way!" Their leader shouted. "Don't let the others escape!" Then there was a blur of movement as the figures ran past them and down a nearby tunnel, where they heard more gunshots-and a woman's scream.

Mitchell looked at Sam and the others. "I wasn't seeing things, was I?" he asked.

Daniel shook his head. "No, you weren't. I saw them, too. They were…"

"I believe they were the creatures you call gorillas," Teal'c finished.

"And they were…carrying guns." Sam's attention was caught by the sound of more gunfire. "Whoever screamed, she was human. There may be more people in danger there."

"Whoa, guys, our mission is to get back home, remember?" Mitchell objected.

"We can't just leave them there," Daniel protested.

Mitchell sighed. "Yeah, I know. OK, Teal'c, you're on point. Let's move out."

They made their way down the tunnel where the apes had gone. They saw one of them dead, shot. The woman was lying unconscious on the tunnel floor.

"She's still alive," Sam whispered. "It looks like her back's been injured, though." The woman moaned softly as Teal'c picked her up. She opened her eyes and looked at them in fear.

"It's all right, we're here to help you," Daniel said. When he saw that she couldn't understand him, he said, "I don't think she can speak."

Teal'c carried the woman as she passed out again. They stopped as they heard more gunshots. Suddenly, a gorilla came running towards them. He stopped in surprise when he saw them. "More humans!" he said. He raised his rifle, but was struck down by the burst from Mitchell's ZAT gun. The sound seemed to wake the woman up, who opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Tay-lor…" she whispered. She raised her arm and pointed down the tunnel. "Tay-lor," she said, before losing consciousness once again.

"That's definitely a modern, human name," Jackson said. "Maybe somebody from our own time went through the wormhole like we did and wound up here."

"There's only one way to find out." Mitchell and Sam traded weapons. "Teal'c, you stay here with the girl. Sam, cover me. OK, guys, on three."

They went down the tunnel and found themselves in St. Patrick's vast interior. A man in rags lay on a ridge overlooking a giant organ. He had been shot straight between the eyes. Another man, also dressed in rags, was laying slumped over a collection of crystal rods. But what caught their attention the most was the missile that rose up from the floor. It had two Greek letters on its tailfins: Alpha and Omega.

"Oh, my God," Mitchell said. "It can't be!"

"What?" Daniel asked as Sam went over to look at the wounded man. He was unconscious and had been shot in the shoulder.

"I thought it was just a rumor, but they built the damn thing after all." Mitchell closed his eyes. "When I was allowed to join the Stargate program, General O'Neill told me about a super weapon that had been designed in the Sixties. It was supposed to be the ultimate deterrent. According to the theory, it was supposed to…ignite the Earth's atmosphere, making the entire planet lifeless."

"There's something else," Sam said. "Sir, if I'm seeing this right, we have to get out of here and back to the Gate, now." She looked at them. "This thing is counting down to a detonation."

Sam and Daniel helped carry the wounded man, whom they presumed was Taylor, back with them through the tunnel. Along the way they passed the bodies of some apes that had been shot, presumably by Taylor's now lifeless companion.

"What has happened?" Teal'c asked. He had been standing watch over the still-unconscious woman. He looked at Taylor. "Are there any others?"

"No, he's the only other living human we've found. But we have to get back to the Gate Room, now. I'll explain on the way. Bring her along, too."

They made it back to the Stargate just as the flash came. The shockwave was just about to reach the Gate itself as they jumped through, carrying their two new passengers with them.

The emergency lights of the SGC were flashing as they landed. Mitchell heard General Langtry's voice as he commanded, "Stand down!" Then, a moment later, "Medical teams, on the double!"

The man called Taylor finally opened his eyes. "It's…doomsday," he whispered.

"No, it isn't" Mitchell reassured him. "Not anymore."

THE END


End file.
